


Noone every rests without an angel on their sholder

by The_Meridian_Complex



Series: Son of Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Annoyed Bones, Bar Fight, Caring Bones, Drinking, Hangover, Sick Jim, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meridian_Complex/pseuds/The_Meridian_Complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its another bar fight, another bad night and another hangover for Jim but these are different from the nights back in Iowa because now someone does look after Jim whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noone every rests without an angel on their sholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Mckirk it is simply that Bones feels he has a certain duty to care for Kirk.
> 
> This happens fairly frequently for Jim and only recently has Bones been aware of it so he has made it his job to pick Jim up off the floor after he has had a fight and makes sure he gets back to his dorms. This particular fight was nasty and Bones is extra worried about Jim, also his patience are wearing thin with this kind of behavior.
> 
> *This is told from Bones point of view*

The room smelled like sweat and vomit and it took all Bone’s training not to retch as he guided Jim back onto the unmade bed.

It had been a bad night for both of them, beginning in a bad bar fight and ending inevitably with Jim, sick and beaten on a dirty bar floor.  
Bones being well… himself had picked Jim up off the ground and while reprimanding him the entire time, brought Jim back to the dorms and fixed him up the best he could and then left him bandaged and passed out on Jim's rumpled bed.  
Bones was only able to get a few hours of sleep as he knew the pain killers would be wearing off somewhere around 9am, so, packing a few extra supplies he would doubtless need to treat his idiotic, infantile friend he hurried from his dorm and made the short walk over to the command track dorm block.  
It was a lovely Saturday morning, hardly anyone up at this hour as everyone was usually suffering from massive hangovers right about now. The thought of all of the plastered and now paying for it cadets made Bones smile, he had always been a morning person whether he had been drinking or not and he always cherished these few quiet moments when he was free from.  
This.  
Len had reached Jim’s room and with a slight noise of resignation he keyed in his code and walked in.

The scene was much worse than he had thought, he had hoped that Jim would sleep it off and would be almost OK by this time, only, perhaps needing some more dermal regeneration and a good cup of coffee but as soon as Bones walked in he knew that was not the case.

The smell was the first thing that hit Bones as he walked into the semi dark dorm room.  
He could barely see anything, only that the bed was empty and Jim?  
Retching from the bathroom told Bones right away what kind of time Jim had while Bones was away. A pang of guilt went through Bones as he thought of the hell that Jim must of had that night but it was closely followed by disgust that the great stupid bastard had gotten himself in this situation in the first place.

Bones hurried into the bathroom to find Jim huddled in front of the toilet, he barely lifted his head as Bones entered and immediately began to scan Jim's semi lifeless form, Jim retched again and then turning his head away from Bones he whispered  
“Go away for Christ sake Bones I'm fine!” He began swatting at the Bones who was still hovering over him with the scanner.  
“No Jim you're not, you need to get back in bed so I can have a proper look at you. Come on get up.” It was Bones best impression of someone with patience as it was the only way he could see to get Jim up without him whining like a big baby and Bones really needed to take a proper look at him.  
“NO BONES! I'm fine, I'm just a bit hungover I will be just dandy in an hour, so just leave me ALONE!”  
So the nice wasn't going to work on him, well fine he had given him a chance now things would be done Bones way.  
“I know Jim and now that you have pretty much puked your brains out the best thing for YOU is to let me take you to the clinic and make sure you are OK and then we will get you back to bed and Ill give you a hypo so you can get to sleep this off but for right now get your ASS up!”  
With that Bones hoisted Jim up and led him back to the unmade bed, Jim protesting and staggering all the while.  
“Bones…” Jim croaked, his throat dry “Can I just have some water first?”  
“Sure kid give me a second.” Bones taking pity on him deposited Jim onto the rumpled bed and walked over to the sink, by the time he returned Jim was fast asleep, curled fetal on the bed. Bones set down the water, covered Jim with a light blanket and sat down heavily on the couch across from the bed.

I’ll let him sleep for another hour and then we are going to the clinic and mean it!

Bones looked at his friend will a mixture of pity, fatigue and disgust.

I don’t know why I still do this for you, you stupid mess, and I don’t know why you do this to yourself.


End file.
